Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Musical Meme 2
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Sequel to “Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast Musical Meme” - Based off the very successful forum, Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast. Written for a meme on Live Journal. Put your music on shuffle, choose a subject, and go. Oneshot.


Well kids, it's that time of year again. School for me starts in two days, starting as of right now. So, to help me with nerves, I'm writing another musical meme for the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast forum Airrizzon so awesomely started. I tried to focus on more characters this time, and I plan on definitely doing a third one. Someone else from the forum has got to try this. Seriously. I would love to know what you guys would come up with. Anyways, I own nothing except for a few of my own OCs. All other original characters belong to their respectful owners, Beast Wars is most certainly not mine, and the Bed and Breakfast forum belongs to Airrizzon.

* * *

Musical Meme: Choose a subject and go - Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

**i**

_Had Enough_ - Breaking Benjamin

They were _done_.

Megatron glanced around the room, taking a moment to glare at every individual that surrounded him - save for Scorponok, who watched in pure horror from a good distance away - inside his own base. Waspinator, Quickstrike, Rampage, Shockbox, even _Inferno_ turned on him. All their angered and accusing optics bore into the Transmetal Two dragon angrily, but they said nothing. Rain sleeted against the _Darkside_ in a sickly ironic torrential downpour that took place just outside. Thunder rumbled just beyond the steel walls of the Predacon base like a god's fury.

There was a loud squawk and Megatron looked up to see amethyst optics burning down at him. From his perch, Terrorsaur looked far older than he really was with the florescent lights overhead casting grave shadows across his face. In one lifetime, Megatron noted that he would have preferred Terrorsaur's non-Transmetal scarlet optics against the now Transmetal flier's violet ones. The purple of his new eyes made Terrorsaur look much wiser in comparison to the pipsqueak that had tried to usurp Megatron's power so many times before. Megatron did not like it.

Now that Terrorsaur was wiser, that made him so much more a threat to Megatron. In more ways than one, Megatron figured he was going to get what he deserved.

Inferno made an angry grating sound underneath his breath and Quickstrike's snake arm hissed impatiently. Megatron spared another glance around, trying to calculate who would strike first, moments before Terrorsaur narrowed his optics at him and glared. The pterosaur's jaw clenched and Terrorsaur's expression turned furious.

His voice was solid. "We've had enough."

And thus they all lunged.

**ii**

_Bringing Sexy Back_ - Justin Timberlake

"Oh… My… _Primus…"_ Pegasus drew out, covering his optics.

Skyfire's optic twitched and she turned to walk away. "I'm getting a drink."

Optimus only said nothing, but he was tempted to follow Skyfire's example and Pegasus' regard for the situation. It had obviously been a horrible mistake to let Tri befriend Rattrap and an even _worse_ mistake to let the two sort through all the junk in the _Axalon's_ storage for 'goodies' as they so innocently put it. Innocent the situation had originally been, yes, but it quickly changed when Rattrap managed to stumble across an ancient human CD. Shockbox's radio had proven to be a hassle before regarding what insane music the beast warriors managed to find, but Optimus was sure that the rat and Dinobot's younger brother managed to set the record.

Both Maximal and partially ex-Pred stood on Airrizzon's coffee table, singing off-key with the music in a deranged karaoke style that was enough to make Shockbox - the queen of insanity herself - run out of the room _screaming_. Soultail left covering Poisonfang's audios from the sexually interpreted lyrics, Rampage was left trying to explain to Friend why someone would ever want to get 'whipped' if they misbehaved, and Dinobot had sprinted into to the kitchen claiming he was going to wash his audios out with acid. Optimus could not be sure if the raptor was kidding or not. There was a good chance he was serious.

After another few seconds of trying to tune out the horrendous singing, Leppender threw her hands in the air and went in Skyfire's direction. "If you want me, I'll be drunk out of my mind with Sky. She seems to have the right idea."

It took Optimus less than a nanoclick to follow her. "Right behind you," he muttered.

Behind him, Rattrap and Tri continued their demonic adaptation of Justin Timberlake's _Bringing Sexy Back._

**iii**

_Ice Queen_ - Within Temptation

There were many things Nexa was. A queen was one of them.

It was a right she earned very easily. Her tutors were awed at her cold demeanor and her powerful influences so, she supposed, it made sense for her to eventually be crowned the queen of Nexus-Zero. She was their first queen in history apparently. Before, all their prior rulers had been kings that had becomes greedy and stupid, locking themselves away and dying of insanity from their own power. The same story went along with every king's eventual demise, but changing over to having a queen was a risk all the Vok were willing to take.

Nexa was both flattered and disgusted. Pleased by her race's support in her to do a good job and loathing those who came before her. The kings before her time were undereducated and only ruled because they had acclaimed that place as ruler by a means of trickery and treachery. Oh, how _she_ was different. Unlike them, she was not a stupid pig that squealed over their riches as if it was food. No, it was far from that. Riches, jewels, and pure ores of glistening luster meant nothing to her. Her power was her gold.

Many claimed she was the most vicious ruler they ever had. She executed prisoners for their crimes without trial, she slaughtered hundreds of her own servants is she suspected them of theft, and she had no time for foolishness as prior emperors of the Nexus had. Many had dubbed her in response, suitably, the Ice Queen.

It was a title that she liked actually. That was what she still thought now.

She watched out the window of her floating island, glaring hard at prehistoric Earth with her freezing eyes. Like an oncoming blizzard, she cared little for anyone who got caught in the storm of her wrath. The beast warriors… the mongrels that they were _murdered_ her husband - the Vokian head general of the whole Vok army - and she would get even with them. It was not that she truly loved her husband or that her husband truly loved her, but there was no score too small to settle for her. After all, they threatened her most prized treasure of all. Her icy authority.

She smiled. Cruelly.

As long as she was reigning, she would take _all_ their lives away.

**iv**

_Paperthin Hymn_ - Anberlin

They weren't sure what to do anymore.

"Maybe…" Airrizzon drawled, looking downcast and finding sudden interest in the sunset tinted ground. "Maybe we should split up. Just for awhile, anyway."

Darktide had taken interest in looking down at his midnight black paws, idly noting the dirt that clung to his claws. "Maybe."

An August evening brought solemn warnings for both of them to remember quite often, but this evening was different. Both neutrals would often sit down and watch the sunsets with one another after they left the Bed and Breakfast to reorganize themselves, but they both noted they sat further and further apart from one another when they sat to watch the fiery orb's decent into the horizon. It was barley noticeable at first, true, but it became more and more obvious as time went by. Embraces became less passionate, their hands felt more and loose when they clutched fists, and their kisses lacked the love it had when they first met one another.

It had gone on for nearly a whole year, but it was that August that they really noticed it. It bothered both of them, they tried to patch things up, but nothing worked. It was the last night of the late summer month that Airrizzon suggested they part ways.

"Probably not forever," the snow leopard and hawk cross said softly, almost as if not believing what she was saying. She shook her head and shifted to her robot-mode and Darktide followed her example without interjection. Both stood in the sunset, locking optics sadly, before Darktide bent forward and kissed her on the cheek. Airrizzon stood entirely still.

And then Darktide turned and left, leaving her suddenly alone. Thoughts ran through her head over and over as she watched Darktide shift to beast-mode and sprint off in his lupine form. Darktide hated leaving her, remembering how they would say how much they loved one another over and over back and forth to the other, but now…

The sun continued to set. Airrizzon sat back down to watch its descent alone and Darktide ran off into the night to blend in with the shadows.

A sleepless night would become both of their oblivions, neither sure if daybreak would ever come.

**v**

_Moon Dance_ - Nightwish

Razorblade said she had been named after the moon for its dark qualities. It was an ominous shape in the sky, depressing even, and it was mysterious. There were days when she wondered if that was the _real_ reason she was named.

The griffin - unable to switch to her robot-mode due to lacking a large portion of her spark - stared up at the moon questioningly, red eyes narrowed at the massive figure in the black air with both loathing and curiosity. Razorblade claimed to have rescued her as a child, yes, but it was not him that named her. Her father - her _real_ one - had. She had been told Terrorsaur had murdered her mother out of cold blood and that he had been moments away from killing her too before Razorblade came to save her, but a part of her - deep down in the pits of her stomach - thought otherwise.

She thought moon was pretty. She thought of it as a sparkling gemstone in the night sky instead of the dangerous form Razorblade made it to be and, randomly, she wondered if maybe that was the reason her mother and father named her. Because the moon was a beautiful thing instead of hateful?

That was the reason she began to doubt her father murdered her mother. If her father _had_ hated her, Terrorsaur would have never allowed his daughter to have such a gorgeous name.

She had seen Terrorsaur - spied on him and the others for P.E.L.M.'s purposes - but the mech seemed like the most unlikely candidate for murdering his bondmate Jailbird. Often times she saw how haggard he looked, like he was miserable, but then there were his wingmates. Two wasps, a femme and a mech who looked more like children than actual warriors, who treated him like he was their best friend and not a cold killer. All three Predacons seemed awfully close - more so than she liked because Razorblade never treated her as kindly and lovingly as Terrorsaur treated Shockbox and Waspinator - and she strongly believed that maybe Terrorsaur _hadn't_ killed her mother.

Maybe her father did love her mother and her. Maybe Razorblade had been wrong and maybe there was more to the story that the osprey assassin had let on. Perhaps her name said it all.

Moondance looked took off the cliff she had perched on, feeling her half spark beat sadly, and she flapped her enormous wings to catch a draft. She took off and swore she could feel the moon's rays on the back of her griffin beast-mode.

She was named for the beauty of the moon because her father loved her. Not because of its hateful and dark side like the one Razorblade wanted her to trust.

**vi**

_Closer_ - Cauterize

It was a definite fact. They were getting closer.

Tri often pointed it out to both of them, but they ignored the small green mech for the most part. Truth be told though, the emerald mech was right. It was something to not be taken lightly, however.

Dinobot was a warrior. He had an honor to oblige to no matter what and despite what odds were pit against him in a battle. It was something he would rather die for than go against - he felt that strongly about it - and he tended to stay to himself. After his mother died, leaving him to watch out after himself and his only brother, he turned cold and vowed to never get too close to anyone after that. It pained him far too much really, so he used his code of honor to cover it up. He tried not to get close to anyone.

Skyfire was not a warrior, but she was an excellent friend nonetheless. A friend, yes, but even _she_ had problems occasionally when it came to getting too close to people. Loosing her father as Dinobot lost his mother pained her as much as it had pained the ex-Predacon. There had been times when some of her friends nearly died somehow - and those times she tried particularly hard to not remember - and it tore at her spark every time she realized that there'd be no way she could live with it if they somehow _did_ perish. She tried not to get close to anyone.

They broke their promises to themselves. Both of them got far too close to each other for their own liking.

They would never admit it to one another - both in fear the other would not understand - but there was nothing either of them could do about it. Love was both a gift as it was a curse and, despite how much closer to each other they got, they knew the more it would hurt if something happened to the other that would never be reversible. Closer and closer… then something was going to hurt.

It was not like it mattered though. Who would have ever known a moth and flame could have ever spawned a love like the one they had?

**vii**

_Believe - _Yellowcard

He was not sure he would be able to live with himself if Friend died.

The massive demon lay sprawled out on his side, bleeding unmercifully from his near fatal wounds. His wing's leathery skin was torn, his bones smashed, and his childlike face bloody and clawed. He noted one of the demon's four inch long saber fangs - mere baby teeth compared to his mother's - was cracked while the other was missing. It was amazing Friend was not crying considering infant like age - he was positive he would have been screaming in agony had he been in the alien demon's position - but it was also horrifying that he had those injuries to begin with. All because he told Friend to stand up for himself against his mother.

The thought that the demon's mother had nearly killed her own son made him want to be sick. The thought that she nearly _had_ made him want to be violently ill.

He could barely remember his own mother. She was a striking femme with a friendly personality and sheer love for her only son. That love went away the day she was murdered and the day he was hauled off to the P.E.L.M. laboratories. He was not a Maximal, true, but he had daunting powers nonetheless that Phobia wanted to expose. All the love he had in his previous life vanished when he was forced to undergo hideous experiments that left him cold and hateful. It helped very little he was an emotional vampire because he fed off the scientists' hate and an immortal because, no matter what horrors he went through, he'd never be able to die to see solace. All the love he had died in him little by little every time he was brutally probed in the labs. He thought he would be happy again with Sonar as his friend, but her death only brought more pain onto him. He thought escaping would be a relief, but fate knocked brutally on wood and he lost Transmutate just when he thought he would be happy.

Now Friend, who had probably brought him just as much joy as his mother did, was going to _die_. Hate, sadness, and utter agony rippled through his spark and, for the first time in years, he cried. Happiness was not something meant for him after all.

Cinnammon looked at him, seeing tears slip down his face, and she gently spoke. "Rampage, please… just _believe."_

There was a low sound in Friend's throat, and the demon weakly smiled.

Rampage looked up at Cinnamon before looking back at Friend, forcing himself to let his spark feel a glimmer of hope for Friend's survival.

**viii**

_Fleurs Du Mal_ - Sarah Brightman

There was something about Razorblade that initially caught her attention the moment she met him.

The second she joined the ranks of the P.E.L.M. assassins, she knew there was something about him she was not immediately sure about. He was a hired gun like her, true, but there was a cruel malice about him that she both liked and did not like. A reason she knew she liked it was because she was like him. He loved the kill even more than the hunt just as much as she did. A reason she knew she did not like him was because they were, perhaps, _too_ _much_ alike. They were two sides of the same coin but she knew he'd never spare her a second glance the way she did. After all, it was more or less infatuation at first sight more or less for her.

So had begun their game. She tried to be the most malicious thing she could be, desperate for his attention and the second glance that would mean everything to her. It never seemed to come and she began to question her own obsession with him. Should she have felt as she did? There were nights that she would wake up sweating and panting from a gripping nightmare that she could not remember and, just thinking about the gold optics glaring down at her that she _could_ recall, she asked herself repeatedly if it was Razorblade she kept thinking of.

She could not be sure anymore. Even after Clout joined to form their trio and they kidnapped that scrawny kid - Moondance was her name, maybe - off the streets after murdering her mother, she still was not sure. For years she hadn't… up until right now.

Malevolent found him nearly dead in Spirit Sanctuary. The main forest that surrounded the Bed and Breakfast. Energon stained feathers laid littered around the ground by his mangled torso and smashed limbs. His spark pulsated weakly in his open spark chamber and, had he been conscious, he would have been in agony. Malevolent had presumed that Razorblade had been attacked by the fox glitch Soultail judging by the ferocity of the attack, but the serpent ex-Maximal was glad that the fox had spared Razorblade if only unconsciously.

She had collected his parts and had trudged back up to the _Engage_ - their disabled ship turned base currently under the control of Megatron - with the stasis locked osprey in her arms. She had been glad he did not seem to be in any pain in his comatose state, and it dawned on her that, for the first time in her life, perhaps they were_ not _two sides of the same coin. They were equals, more or less the same, and the thought turned into a definite fact when Malevolent looked up and saw two flowers sitting side by side on the forest floor. Both were blood red with specks of maroon spotting the petals. They were poisonous, undoubtedly.

Maybe she and Razorblade were more like those flowers than a single coin. They were the same species of flora that were entirely identical aside the fact they were two individuals and not the same organism.

Yes. They were most certainly flowers of evil. Or, as the French would say, fleurs du mal.

**ix**

_Whenever, Wherever_ - Shakira

She remembered Airrizzon mentioning it once to her. Back then, she would playfully glare at her mother like figure and grin like a loon without taking with the fuzor said seriously. Now? Now she was thinking Airrizzon _may_ have been right.

Shockbox was not a highly intelligent Predacon by nature. She was clumsy, moronic, and she had a nasty habit of keeping everyone awake at night when she buzzed around outside their windows high on another one of her crazy sugar binges. Whether or not her bizarre behavior was a curse brought on by her beast-mode or the processor damage she took having a barrage of bullets hammered into her head upon exiting her stasis pod was beyond her comprehension though, and it irritated her greatly that she could not identify with the possibility of her and Waspinator being "a perfect pair" as Air had so put it.

…She might've been right though. Ever since Airrizzon left the B&B to revaluate herself, Shockbox had done the same about everything Airrizzon had said to her. Namely her relationship with Waspinator.

Everyone looked at the wasp and had deemed him the most unattractive of all the Predacons and residents of the Bed and Breakfast. That much was certain the way people occasionally looked at him. As to why they thought that though, she was not sure. She thought Waspinator's looks made him handsome in his own right and the _least_ unattractive thing she could think off. He had the nice curves his wasp beast-mode had, he was not bulky, and he had a nice athlete shape that Shockbox thought made him look very eye-catching to her. His optics were something she also greatly liked. They were a deep, gorgeous blue unlike her sickly yellow optics before the Quantum Surge and her amethyst optics after. Even as a Transmetal, Waspinator's baby blue optics were still stunning to her…

Not enough regarding a romantic relationship anyways. Things like that scared her. Soultail and Cheetor fit together like puzzle pieces, Skyfire and Dinobot welded together just like yin and yang, but Shockbox could not tell _how_ she and Waspinator could work out. They made excellent friends - two buddies with nearly the same personality traits and the same habit of getting blown up on a regular basis - but Airrizzon had mentioned she had seen something else other than a friendship. She made nothing of it as Waspinator did too, but things changed when the owner of the Bed and Breakfast left.

Things got awkward very quickly. There were strange silences that passed between them, optic locking, and their hands occasionally brushed against one another when they stood too close. Once, when no one had been looking in their direction, Waspinator managed to kiss her on the cheek.

So that was why, the more Shockbox thought about it, the more she was sure Airrizzon had been right all along. Whenever, wherever, perhaps she and Waspinator _were_ meant to be together.

**x**

_Disease_ - Sevendust

He was a weapon. A pawn, a servant, and nothing more. So he thought at least.

Fiend remembered his beginnings as plain as the sunlight that glistened off the clouds he had first seen upon arriving on prehistoric Earth. There was a light, all his systems whirring to life, and he awoke standing on a platform in front of the Vokian council headed by Nexa herself. Someone behind him - or maybe above - announced his name ceremoniously as if he were some special god or tool to be used to their advantage. Floating, glowing skulls awed at him and murmured amongst themselves, and a feminine looking Vok addressed herself to him as his master. Nexa, the queen of the Vok herself, claimed he was a clone made from an infant seeker beast demon of the Nexus-17 and a Transformer Predacon dubbed Terrorsaur from the Nexus-45. His mission was to assist eliminating a group of primitive Transformers that had ruined one of their projects.

In hindsight, his task was uncomplicated. To spy, to gain their trust… then to destroy all he could see. Turn to the world, change everything. It should have been so very utterly _simple_. No more than an only slightly brooding task that would be quick like a lamb's slaughter. Oh, but how _wrong_ he was. After all, how could you kill a guiltless, infant lamb?

And quite the delicate lamb Mothra was. He had been sent to the planet and had infiltrated the Transformers' main gathering place - a bed and breakfast as he recalled - with a great amount of disgust for the species that they were. Considering he was part Transformer from the being he was cloned from, the abhorrence rose up in him even more. That aversion faded and was obliterated the moment he met Mothra. She was a young, naive, and nervous femme who always watched everything with a wide amount of intensity as if she were afraid someone would jump out in front of her and attack.

Should he kill then? Be responsible for the death of all the Transformers at the Bed and Breakfast? After all, he could have a new beginning.

Mothra was a kind, loving, and gentle Predacon who acted nothing like her primary programming would have suggested. While the other Transformers tended to avoid him - Terrorsaur and the seeker beast the beast warriors had named _Friend_ as if he were their pet in particular - _she_ did not. She treated him as an equal, laughed with him if he laughed, smiled with him if he did... she had been the first and only living thing to ever treat him with respect and with kindness that had all seemed alien to him before. Nexa and the other Vok never talked to him like he was sentient and the beast warriors avoided him. Mothra did_ not_.

If he did not assist the Vok in killing the beast warriors, what he felt for Mothra positively would kill him. It was prohibited, a crime… his love for her was certainly adequate as a disease.

**Fin**


End file.
